


Takaba Akihito's Mad, Mad World

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [13]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: I don't have a summary for this latest Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole

Takaba Akihito was an imaginative child, forever in his own world. His parents chuckled to themselves and called it cute. Their friends asked how they could handle a child whose head was always up in the clouds. Akihito's imagination was the bane of his governess and he was always in trouble with the woman. He spent more time bent over her knees with his bare bottom exposed for all the world to see as the wooden paddle crashed against his skin, than he did learning from the woman. He never cried though, no matter how hard she hit him, no matter how bruised his tiny bottom became, he never cried or fought. He was a brave boy.

It was a beautiful autumn day; the sky blue, the sun warming the air just enough from behind its little cloud companion. A gentle breeze rustled the colorful leaves that still held onto their mother tree. Akihito trailed behind his governess as they traveled the park pathway. His little hand trailing through the water of the nearby pond, a giggle leaving him as the little fish nibbled gently at his fingertips. Ahead of him; the governess stopped and turned to face him, an annoyed look on her face.

"Akihito!" She snapped. "Can't you ever behave yourself?!" Hands on her hips, the angered woman marched over to the little four-year-old boy. Muttering to herself about bad children, the governess grabbed a fistful of silver locks and yanked the boy's head back, nearly cracking his neck in two. "If it is the last thing I ever do in this world, I will make a proper child out of Takaba Akihito."

The governess raised her had to strike the child. Suddenly she cried out and stumbled forward. Confused, both governess and child looked to see what had caused the disturbance. To both their shock, a large white rabbit dressed in a sleek black vest and a pair of tiny, thin framed glasses was hopping away. The governess snarled. "Why, you filthy little bugger! Attacking me. I will skin you alive when I catch you!"

Not wanting to see the rabbit hurt, especially after it had saved him from another of his governess' nasty beatings; little Akihito shoved the woman as hard as he could. The woman fell backwards, towards the water. Tipping over the railing, she fell screaming into the water; scaring all the cute little fishies. Taking no time to gloat over his success; Akihito raced after the rabbit, curious to see where the odd bunny was off to.

The rabbit pulled a little pocket watch and looked down at it. "Oh dear. I am running rather behind today." The rabbit looked over his shoulder. Seeming the boy following quickly behind him, the rabbit grinned. His master would be very pleased with him this day. Spying the gate that he needed, the rabbit leaped forward and dove down into the rabbit hole hidden behind the ancient oak tree's roots.

Akihito didn't miss a thing, grinning with excitement, the young boy followed the rabbit down the rabbit hole.

* * *

_ ***DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE*** _

* * *

It was amazing. The rabbit's hole gad been so dark that he had not been able to see a thing. He had stumbled as he crawled after the white rabbit; the rabbit's glowing fur his only guide through the darkness. When he had emerged, he found a whole new world, one he had never dreamed of before. The sky was a deep purple that bled into the lightest of pinks. Birds with feathers in colors he had never heard of, flew from sky reaching treetops. The greenest grass that he had seen grew to heights that toward over his little blond head. Butterflies fluttered from dancing flowers. A large bumble bee buzzed by him, on its way to pollen. A dragonfly spotted him and stopped to great him.

"Hello child. Welcome to our beautiful world, Sion. I hope you find it to your liking." And then the dragonfly was gone, off to continue its duties for the day.

Akihito's ice blue eyes were wide with wonder as he made his way further into Sion. He left the forest behind; entering a tiny, bustling village. Shops lined the stone pathway winding its way through the village. Everywhere were people and animals of all kinds. All of them coming in different sizes and colors. They were all so beautiful. Akihito was heading towards a shop where a rather delicious smell was emitting from, when a clattering of wooden wheels clattering loudly against stone and a horse's dismayed nay caught his attention.

Looking up, he saw the biggest, meanest black horse he ever did see. He instantly loved it. Without a thought, Akihito approached the horse and hugged if around one leg. The horse jumped a bit in shock; not used to strangers, let alone children, approaching him. Letting out a curious nay, the horse bent his dead and nuzzled the surprising child. A deep chuckle caught both horse and child's attention, but neither paid attention to the one laughing.

After a while, the child and horse separated. With one hand gently patting the horse's leg, Akihito looked up at the being who had been laughing. They were tall, very tall; with long dark hair and eyes of fire. Jet black skin molded itself over strong, thick muscles. Akihito reached out and slid the hand not still petting the horse, over the being's skin. It was softer than it looked and could compete with the horse's fur for which was the softest.

"Hello child. I must say, you are rather unique, young one. For it is not every day that I meet someone who does not fear me or my horse." The being held out one mighty hand, Akihito took it without hesitation.


	2. And Back Up Again

The dark creature grinned wide, his perfect white teeth showing off perfect health. "I am Asami Ryuichi, the young prince and feature king of this land."

Akihito's mouth dropped in shock. He had never met a royal person before. As the dark creature – Prince Asami shook his hand in a foreign greeting, Akihito found that he could only stare. The prince chuckled again. "I would be pleased to know your name young one."

"I'm Takaba Akihito."

"Mmmmm." One large dark hand caressed Akihito's head, gently brushing the boy's hair back from his face. "Would you like to join me for tea?"

"Yes!" Akihito replied cheerfully. He began to follow the prince, only to fall short to look back at the mighty horse still standing behind them. "Wait!" Akihito tugged on the prince's hand that he still held. "You didn't tell me the horse's name!"

The prince stopped and turned to look at the horse. "He can introduce himself." Asami raised one dark brow. "Can't you boy?" Dark amusement littered the prince's voice.

The horse shook its head and huffed out a breath. Moving forward on sturdy hooves, the horse reached their side nearly in an instant. He nudged Akihito's cheek softly. "I am called Shinji, dear one; and I am the prince's most trusted steed." Pride laced each word the horse spoke, caressing the vowels as if it were in love with them.

"Oh! Hello Shinji!" Akihito's eyes seemed to swallow the boy's face whole. "Will you be having tea with us too?"

"Yes, Shinji will be joining us for tea. As will many others will be. So many people are excited to meet you, little Akihito."

"Me? Why?"

"Well you are very important here in Sion."

Akihito frowned. "I don't understand. I have never been here before, never met anyone from Sion either."

The prince made no reply as he held open the little tea shop's door. Akihito and the horse entered with little encouragement from Asami. The shop was simple, just a splash of pale blue here and a bit of pink there. White accents and colorful flowers. A subtle scent of jasmine touched the air, bringing a sense of comfort and welcoming to all who entered.

A small bundle of long blond hair and giggles threw itself at the prince. From the small bundle came a delicate, feminine voice. "My prince, so good of you to have come."

The prince chuckled as he wrapped one arm around the bundle in a hug. "It is always a pleasure to receive one of your invitations for tea, Ai-cat." The prince released Ai-cat and gestured towards Akihito. "Ai, let me introduce you to Takaba Akihito, the future queen of Sion."

Ai squealed as she spied the small boy. She rushed the child and pulled him into her arms. Squeezing him until he could barely breath. Not that Akihito minded. He liked this Ai's obvious joy and happiness. Something twitched excitedly behind Ai's back, catching Akihito's attention. Without though, the small blond reached out and grabbed it. Ai jumped and pulled back from Akihito, but she did not release the boy from her grasp. She looked behind her and laughed heartily at what she saw – Akihito holding her tail. Hearing the laugh, Akihito looked up at Ai and noticed the two ears that twitched on top of her head. Like the tail, the ears were a deep purple with tiny, delicate stripes of pink.

"Come, the others have all arrived and are waiting for both us and the tea that I have promised them."

* * *

_ ***DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE AND BACK UP AGAIN*** _

* * *

Akihito could not believe the size of the table within the next room. The room was not a small room, yet the table reached all the way from one side to the other. And there was not an inch of it that was left empty. Tea pots with flowers, tea pots of blue, pink, and yellow sat here and there. More teacups, sugar bowls, honey pots, creamers, tiny plates and spoons; than Akihito had ever seen sat before too many chairs to be counted.

Prince Asami stood at the head of the table, a gentle hand placed upon Akihito's shoulder. With a grin, he began the introductions. "Everyone, this is Takaba Akihito." He paused for effect. "Your future queen."

Shock swept over the other tea partiers. Followed quickly by excitement and congratulations. The tea partiers hugged and shook Akihito's hands. The prince laughed joyfully at his peoples obvious joy. He knew that they could sense the pure soul laying within the young boy. There were two who seemed to not be so happy with the announcement. They sat at the end of the table, one next to the other. No one beside or across from either of them – people seemed to instinctively avoid them. Their lack of joy and greeting did not go unnoticed by the prince. He was not surprised by this development. Twiddle Shuu was deeply in love with him – or at least the Twiddle thought himself to be. In truth, he was in love with the prince's position, power and wealth. As for Twiddle Sakazaki, Twiddle Shuu's older twin, he was in love with his younger twin, and whatever made Shuu upset or happy made Sakazaki upset or happy.

Ai led Akihito to a tall backed chair with arching white marble wings sprouting out from the sides. The seat was set with a deep ruby red cushions. Akihito hummed happily as he sat in the chair, with the prince's help as he was still to small to do it himself. This had to be the most comfortable chair he had ever sat upon. Next to his chair was a similar chair, this one black where his was white and held no wings but what looked like bones and human hearts instead. The prince claimed the dark chair for himself, leaving everyone else to take up the delicate white chairs that lined the rest of the table.

Upon Akihito's other side sat a young boy only a few years older than him. His hair was a short and shaggy brown and upon his head sat a pair of round ears that reminded him of his little mouse friend at home. "Hello, I'm Akihito. Nice to meet you."

The boy grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Kou the dormouse." He pointed to the boy sitting beside him. This one was blond and blue eyed. His clothes were an odd mix match but still managed to look really cool to Akihito. Upon this boy's head sat a tall hat with a pair of glasses resting on its rim. "This here is Takato. He is practicing to be a hatter like his father. It's his dream to be the royal hatter when he grows up."

The young hatter looked up at them and grinned. "Hiya Mr. future queen."

* * *

_ ***DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE AND BACK UP AGAIN*** _

* * *

The sky grew dark, turning a dusty blue and green. The sun settled down into its bed and the moon stretched high into the sky as awoke for its nightly duty. The prince and Shinji led Akihito to the little hole that had brought him to Sion. The prince turned to Akihito who sat sleepily upon Shinji's back, and took his little hands into his own huge ones.

"I am sad to see you go this night my little angel. However; it is late, and you are far too young yet. You must return to your home now. You may return anytime you wish to do so. If you so desire to return, that is." The prince pressed a kiss to Akihito's cheek then helped him down off Shinji's back.

With one last good night, Akihito crawled back through the rabbit hole and back up into his own world. He was found an hour later, sound asleep beside a large tree's roots. His parents scolded the governess for her failure to keep him safe that day and took the sleeping boy home. Where they gave him a gentle bath to clean the dirt from his body and tucked him into bed for the night.


End file.
